WOLF TRACKS
by parva lilium
Summary: 8 elementos, cada uno con un nombre y poder característico, el por tratar de protegerlos lo caracterizan como criminal, ella lo quiere atrapar para que ya no siga haciendo eso, y otro es un ser poderoso que los quiere para sus propios caprichos, pero hay algo que se enteraran...el octavo no es un objeto, si no un ser vivo, que o quien sera? WOLF TRACKS, primer fanfic :3
1. Chapter 1

_**WOLF TRACKS **_

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a las geniales creadoras CLAMP, pero la historia es mía :B

_**Capítulo 1.-**_ **policía /agente y ladrón **

**-sakura´s view-**

-Todo esta listo- anunciaron por la radio mientras yo me preparaba para el siguiente golpe

-Lo localizamos! Repito, lo localizamos!, cambio- bien, me habían dado el mensaje después de media hora y ahora era mi turno de atacar.

Entre al edifico que estaba rodeado completamente de policías, yo soy una agente encubierta y me habían encargado de atrapar a un ladrón, pero no era cualquier ladrón, era reconocido por robar valiosos objetos…en todo el mundo, la diferencia de mi presencia con los otros, era simple y sencillamente que me habían entrenado para capturar a "este" tipo de criminales, ellos poseían algo que cualquier otro humano no poseía, ese "algo" era magia.

-Al fin te encontré, maldito- dije mientras entraba en la habitación que él estaba, era reconocido como "el lobo" el por qué, no se sabe, él se autonombro así.

-otra vez nos volvemos a ver, agente Kinomoto- dijo aquel chico irreconocible, por que poseía la mitad de la cara cubierta de una máscara blanca y una larga capucha negra

-Otro disfraz?, no me parecería extraño que robes con un traje de marinero uno de estos días- dije esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica, el me imitó.

-Hmph, si, y sería un milagro que tú me atrapes-

Maldito, dio en el blanco, era la tercera vez que me encargaban este caso, pero esta vez lo atrapare a este patán. Saque la llave que me habían dado y muy despacio dije –libérate- y de pronto esa minúscula llave se transformó en un báculo que en su punta tenía una estrella.

-así que vas a utilizar el viejo truco del báculo? Ja! No sabes cuantas veces han tratado de atraparme con esa estupidez?- dijo con sorna, a la vez que me hacía enojar más.

-Ahora veras cabrón!- alcé el báculo mientras gritaba –Espada!- e instantáneamente se transformó en una espada de metal y lo empecé atacar sin vacilar. El con movimientos rápidos los esquivaba sin ningún problema hasta que lo acorrale, él no se fijaba hacia donde iba y ahora estaba en la famosa frase "entre la espada y la pared"

**-Syaoran´s view-**

La muy condenada me había acorralado, mierda! Desde cuando soy muy descuidado?

-vaya vaya, al parecer te atrape- me había dicho ella con tono de superioridad

-ahora dime, para quien trabajas?- me había preguntado ella

-y por qué piensas que trabajo para alguien?- pregunte, pero la muy condenada me pego la espada más hacia mi garganta, cortando un poco mi respiración

-porque lo sé? Eso no te concierne, solo responde- estaba totalmente seria

-entonces no te responderé-

-Que respondas he dicho!- en ese momento tuve la oportunidad de empujarla, lo hice y efectivamente, cayó al suelo

-Cabrón!- me grito y entonces con un rápido movimiento cambio la espada de metal por una de aire y esas, son las más peligrosas y las más difíciles de sostener.

-Hmph, al parecer aprendiste un nuevo truquito- le dije en son de burla, ella se enfureció mas, poniéndose completamente roja de furia, se paro

-ríndete, no quiero lastimarte-

**-Sakura's view-**

Muy bien, estaba demasiado enfurecida, este maldito, morirá. Con repentinos movimientos lo empecé atacar hasta que el aprovecho un momento y, como es más rápido que yo, se agacho dándome una patada en las piernas haciéndome perder el equilibrio, accidentalmente, rose la espada por su pecho y como esa espada usa el viento o la más mínima brisa a su favor, le hoce una herida larga, gruño de dolor, pero me quito la espada de mis manos votándola por otro lado

-mira lo que me has hecho!- me gruño, y cuando lo hizo le pude percibir que tenía…colmillos? Que rayos era? Estaba tan concentrada que no me fije que él se abalanzo sobre mí, posando sus labio con los míos por pocos segundos, y al separarlos me dijo-me las pagaras- con sonrisa maléfica, se alejó diciendo

-has ganado un gran enemigo Kinomoto, has recibido tu muerte- y de ahí desapareció, no pude recordar más, solo solté un "mierda" mientras me pasaba el brazo por lo labio para quitarme esa horrible sensación, me habían dado "el beso de la muerte".

**-Syaoran´s view-**

-argh! Mujer me haces doler!- dije tratando de aguantar el dolor que provocaba mi cómplice al curarme la herida con un poco de alcohol

-ya, cálmate! Eres demasiado quejumbroso-me había dicho aquella mujer mientras me seguía curando mi herida

Ella era Tomoyo Daidouji, era dos años menor que yo, era una hermosa muchacha de cabello color azabache, largo y ondulando, su piel tersa y bien blanca, y un cuerpo envidiado por muchas y deseado por todas las chicas y también unos curiosos ojos color amatista

-mucha gracias Tomoyo- dije regalándole una sonrisa, a lo que ella hizo lo mismo, cielos, que hermosa era

-De nada Syaoran- dicho esto, se puso de pie, alejándose con un exquisito movimiento de caderas

**-Sakura´s view-**

-Así que…eso fue lo que paso- me dijo mi presidente con un tono sumamente serio, lo que me hizo tensar mi cuerpo entero, odiaba cuando él se ponía así, porque de ahí venia el reproche, un muy largo sermón.

-Interesante- dijo sin más, me sorprendió mucho

-E-eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?- pregunte incrédula

-Claro, y me alegra que le hayas hecho daño, ya que nunca le habían hecho antes-

-P-pero…después de eso, recibí el beso de la muerte- dije agachando mi cabeza, el solo se limitó a acomodarse sus lentes para luego decirme – te has conseguido un verdadero reto y a un enemigo que tratara por todas de matarte, eso realmente me preocupa- después de eso se levantó y se puso a mi lado donde se arrodillo hasta mi atura, pues estaba sentada

-Pero no te preocupes, no dejare que te hagan daño- me brindo una hermosa sonrisa mientras acariciaba mis mejillas, las cuales sentí arder demasiado

-gra…gracias Hiragizawa-san-dije con nerviosismo

-No hay de que, y ya te he dicho, llámame Eriol, pequeña Sakura-

Y tenía todo el derecho de decirme así, él es Eriol Hiragizawa, es mi superior tanto en rango como en edad, ya que es 4 años mayor a mí, es sumamente provocadora su voz, era muy varonil, así como sus facciones, aunque tenía un tanto cara de malo (lo cual lo hacía aún más atractivo y misterioso) es todo un caballero, sus ojos son de color azulado, los que resaltan más, pues su piel es blanca y su cabello color azabache. He tenido la suerte de verlo sin lentes, ya que siempre los carga, y debo decir4 que es TODO UN PAPASITO…por así decirlo.

-Sí, Eriol-kun- le devolví la sonrisa

-Así me gusta, ahora ve y descansa- de ahí salió y no lo volví a ver en toda la noche-

*****En la casa de Sakura*****

Llegue exhausta a mi apartamento que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, su nombre era "Departamentos Tomoeda", era de tamaño moderado, esencial para una sola persona. Me di un baño, me puse mis pijamas, merendé cereal con leche y me dispuse a dormir, ya que mañana iba a ser un muy laaargo día, era lunes.

**CONTINUARA….**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: bueno…este es mi primer fic largo XD, y mi primer one-shot fue: _"mi preciosa cerezo" _espero que les haya gustado, por favor si tiene alguna sugerencia comenten o alguna felicitación también :3, si va a insultar…pueden irse a comer esparrago ^^, nee…con esto me despido por hoy .w./ y gracias por su paciencia.


	2. Chapter 2-noche de cena

_**WOLF TRACKS**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a las geniales creadoras CLAMP, pero la historia es mía :B

MIL DISCULPAS….ESTE ES EL VERDADERO 2DO CAP DE WOLF TRACKS ^^U

**Capítulo 2.- Noche de cena**

**-Sakura´s view-**

El despertador sonaba alocadamente mientras que yo alzaba perezosamente mi brazo para desactivarlo

-que molestia- dije arropándome toda de nuevo, ya que los rayos de sol se posaban lentamente en mi cara, otro día de estudio y trabajo, no me quedaba de otra, así que me levante y con lentos pasos, me dirigí hacia el baño

****En la universidad****

Iba caminando hacia mi salón, estaba en la universidad pública Seijo, estaba en psicología forense, me encantaba, y ya iba en segundo año, seguía con mis notas altas, pero con los atrasos de siempre.

-No puede entrar señorita, interrumpe mi clase- me había dicho la profesora de desarrollo humano, yo solo me limite a salir de ahí, después de todo, con esa señora no se podía hablar.

Eran las 10:00 am, y todavía no salía esa vieja, me enoje y me fui a comer un helado de la heladería que quedaba cerca de mi facultad, lo compre y luego me fui a los asientos que estaban cerca de la universidad y un lago, en ese trayecto en lo que estaba distraída, fije mi vista en uno de los asiento que daban la vista al lago, era un chico que estaba de perfil buscando algo en su mochila, su cabello era de color chocolate y revuelto, ojos de color ámbar, su nariz recta y más o menos alargada, sus facciones masculinas y por su apretada camisa, pude fijarme que hacia ejercicio, y que músculos….

-que miras- me dijo en tono totalmente seco y serio, y al juzgar por su burlona sonrisa que se le había formado, se había dado cuenta que lo miraba como babosa, agache mi cabeza roja por la vergüenza y me percate que había otro motivo por el cual se formó esa mueca, me había manchado mi blusa favorita con helado de chicle.

**-Syaoran´s view-**

Vaya chica más tonta, se había ensuciado con helado de chicle y lo peor, en una blusa blanca

-HOEEEEEEE!- grito, o más bien, chillo, lo que me provoco aún más risa y no pude evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada

-Ya cállate imbécil!- me dijo esa chica de cabello castaño claro

-la imbécil aquí es otra, que anda demasiado distraída por percatarse de otras personas y no de sí misma- solté mi veneno en ella, la cual giro hacia otro lado, y a decir verdad, me dio pena, parecía tan inocente, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras se mordía el labio inferior, deje de reírme y la cogí de la muñeca para dirigirla al baño.

Al estar ahí, saque de mi maleta mi chompa negra y se la entregue, a lo que ella me miro confundida

-La tomas, o pasas todo el día siendo el "hazme reír" de la universidad- ella no dudo y me arranco de las manos la chompa para encerrarse rápidamente en el baño, al pasar 5 minutos escuche el cerrojo abrirse, me voltee y la vi detenidamente, era de cabello, como ya les había mencionado, castaño claro, unos grandes ojos color verdes que los opacaba unas gafas gruesas, su nariz chiquita (como su estatura) y repingona y debajo de ella unos labios rosas y apeteciblemente carnosos

-g-gracias- dijo mientras me fijaba que la chompa le quedaba grande y un poco larga

-de nada- le dije aguantándome las ganas de reír

-Te la devolveré mañana!- me dijo con tono infantil, me sentía como un padre ayudando a su hija.

-sí, claro, adiós- y en ese momento cogí mi maleta y me fui directo a mi siguiente clase

**-Eriol´s view-**

Sonó mi celular, lo cogí y vi el número, era Sakura..

-halo?-

_-Hiragi…..digo Eriol-kun, averiguaste cuál es su próximo objetivo?-_

-estamos en la investigación todavía, ese tipo nos ha dejado una difícil-

_-mmm…entonces, voy hoy?-_

- si quieres tu paga, si- solo escuche un suspiro por parte de ella

-bueno, yo recibo tu paga y te la llevare a tu apartamento, está bien?-

_-si! De recompensa te daré de cenar…claro si tú quieres..-_

-claro….me encantaría-después de decirle eso escuche un –SI!- en susurro, lo que me provoco una sonrisa

_-ok, te espero, adiós-_

-adiós pequeña Sakura- colgué inmediatamente, después de 5 minutos reanude con mi traba, que consistía en ayudar a Sakura con la captura de "El lobo", por lo que habíamos investigado, el robaba cosas específicas y sin tanto valor, pero el último robo fue una pintura llamada "Minerva", la cual estaba pintada como una hermosa mujer que en el cuello tenia dibujado un colla que tenía alrededor palabras en latín y un rubí, tras robarse la pintura, dejo un papel que decía "mensaje"….mensaje?, que nos querrá decir con eso?, se nota que le gusta hacernos pasar el tiempo

****A las 8:30 pm** **

Ya me habían dado mi paga y la de ella, quien había autorizado antes, cerré mi oficina y guarde la llave en mi bolsillo y me dirigí a mi auto para llegar a tiempo a la casa de Sakura

**-Sakura´s view-**

****9:00 pm****

Ya estaba todo listo, me la había pasado toda la tarde arreglando y limpiando mi casa, después cocine Pernil ahumado con fetuchini y salsa de queso y de beber vino tinto _"cosecha del 94"_ y le daba gracias a mi mama que aprendí a cocinar delicioso.

Por ultimo me fui a bañar y luego me puse un vestido de seda negro dos dedos más arriba de la rodilla con un suéter rosa, me alise el cabello y me puse una vinchita en forma de hoja pequeñita en el cabello y me lance todo mi cerquillo a un lado haciéndolo flequillo, me vi por ultima en el espejo y no me quedaba tan mal, en ese momento sonó el timbre y fui abrir.

-H-Hola Eriol-kun- hay, no podía hablar, se lo veía tan…sensual, provocador, sexy, estaba con el saco sujetado con 2 dedos detrás de la espalda, la camisa un poco desabotonada y la corbata bien hecha pero un poco suelta y estaba apoyado a la pared mientras me miraba de `pies a cabeza mientras me esbozaba una sonrisa, me sentí inmediatamente sonrojada

-Te ves hermosa-soltó al fin, haciéndome apenar aún mas

-gracias, por favor, pasa- dije desviando la mirada, el entro como si nada, pero inspeccionando cada lugar con su mirada

-tienes un apartamento acogedor- dijo mientras miraba unas fotos en el velador, luego devolvió la mirada, como queriendo preguntarme algo, y lo entendí

-ellos son mi familia- le dije acercándome a el

-El de la izquierda es mi hermano Touya, el que le sigue es mi padre y la mujer de ahí es mi madre-

-tienes una familia muy encantadora, por lo que veo- dijo mientras me veía nuevamente

-Tenía..-dije sin mas

**- Eriol´s view-**

-tenia- había dicho ella, que tenía una mirada melancólica

-lo siento mucho- respondí, pues me había acordado que ella llego aquí a los 10 años, sola, completamente, tan solo con su maleta y un pequeño peluche raro, con forma de oso amarillo, con cola de león y con alas (¿?)

-Bueno, empezamos con la cena- dije inmediatamente tratando de cambiar de tema

-Primero, lo primero, mi paga mensual- dijo poniéndose una mano en la cadera y la otra extendiéndola para recibir lo acordado

-Está bien, ya te lo doy- dije sacando de mi bolsillo el sobre blanco con su paga, lo recibió y empezó a contar el dinero, algo que me dolió un poco, ya que eso era signo que desconfiaba de mi

-Oye, yo no soy el ladrón eh?-

-Tranquilo, yo no desconfío de ti, es de los que nos paga- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, después me invito a sentar en la mesa y ella se dirigió a la cocina para traer los platos con la deliciosa cena y al probarlo, no pude evitar asombrarme, desde cuando ella cocinaba? Y así de bien?

-La comida esta deliciosa-

-gracias, sabía que debías tener hambre y como hoy era día de paga, porque no festejarlo?- Era una belleza única, tenía una cara totalmente de niña ingenua e inocente, ese vestido la hacía ver como una diosa ya que se podía asimilar su linda figura y su capacidad para pelear e invocar magia, había incrementado

-Veo que has mejorado en muchos aspectos- le comente después de una amena conversación

-hmmm, en que aspectos?- me decía mientras levantaba los platos para llevarlos a la cocina

-Pues, la comida esta deliciosa, pudiste herir a alguien que nada lo había hecho, lo que significa que tu magia ha incrementado y…- me detuve, pensé que no me había escuchado

-y..?- me dijo ella desde la cocina, lavando los platos

-nada, olvídalo- no quería decirle que estaba provocadora.

-Hoeee, eres malo Eriol-kun, porque casi siempre me dejas con las ganas de saber?- me dijo acercándose a la mesa con un puchero

-JAJAJJAJA, los mismos gestos de siempre-

-CALLATE!, sírveme un poco de vino- me levante y me dirigí donde ella con la botella de vino en mano, para ponerle un poco en su copa

**-Sakura´s view-**

-Algo mas madame?- me susurro al oído, lo cual me tenso completamente

-n-nada mas- dije después de tomarme la copa de vino de un sorbo, el solo se rio, miro al reloj y dijo- mierda, se ha hecho tarde, se ha ido volando el tiempo, son las 12:00 am-

-Es mejor que te vayas en este momento-dije, no quería que le robaran, o que lo secuestraran, lo sé, soy un poco (mas) paranoica

-Está bien, estoy cansado o más bien, mareado- me dijo mientras daba pequeños pasos torpes

-mierda, no estas ebrio no?- le dije mientras me acercaba para ver si le percibía algo de alcohol en el

-Averígualo- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me apegaba a él para después robarme un beso, al principio fueron unos simples roces, pero después se profundizo, el me mordió mi labio inferior haciéndome doler un poco, para después introducir su lengua en mi boca, que exquisita sensación, ese baile de nuestras lenguas, sus besos, sus fuertes manos sosteniéndome de la cintura, su olor, yo rodee delicadamente su cuello con mis brazos, para acercarlo a mí, aunque él me apego más a él.

Tuvimos que separarnos (por desgracia) por falta de oxígeno, nos quedamos mirando por varios segundos para decirle después

-Cuantas copas de vino te tomaste?-

-unas 4 o 5, tranquila, todavía no veo doble- esto último me hizo escapar una pequeña risa, luego de eso el tomo su chaqueta y se fue. Me di un baño, no podía procesar lo ocurrido, el…me beso, todavía sentía mis labios palpitantes, me beso…, su olor todavía había quedado en mi ropa, me beso…me beso…-ME BESO!- grite sin más como una niñita mientras daba pequeños brinquitos, lo que provoco que casi me resbalara

**-Syaoran´s view-**

-Estaba descansando en mi cama, mientras escuchaba música a bajo volumen con mis auriculares, cuando sentí que la puerta de mi cuarto se abría lentamente

-Señorito Li- era Wey, mi mayordomo

-Dime Wey- le dije sacándome los audífonos y parándome de donde estaba

-Tiene una llamada de la Señorita Daidouji- me dijo pasándome uno de los teléfonos de la casa

-Dime Tomoyo- dije mientras le hacía una señal de "gracias" a Wey hasta que el se fue

_-Syaoran, encontré otra fuente de energía-_

-donde esta?- le dije inmediatamente, tenía que poseerlo

_-Horita no puedo decírtelo, te lo digo después porque estoy en una reunión con mi madre-_

-ok, nos vemos después_-_

_-Ok, ah! Se me olvidaba, tengo un nuevo anuncio de otro departamento, vamos a verlo?-_

-sí, cuídate-

_-Ok, gracias-_después colgó, Tomoyo y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños, ya que nuestros padres eran dueños de grandes empresas, la mama de ella era dueña de empresas que fabrican juguetes, las cuales están ahora hasta por los países de américa del sur, y mis padres eran dueños de empresas que fabricaban joyas, las cuales solo estaban distribuidas en los países desarrollados, pero ganaban el triple de lo usual.

Pero…igual, tenía que obtener ese objeto, necesitaba ese poder y nadie podrá evitar que lo robe.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **bieeeen 2do cap. subido wi :D jajaja en realidad ya llevo x el 4to cap. en mi cuaderno XD…pero espero a que lo vean por lo menos 60 personas XD aunque…no me han llegado asi T.T…comenten porfavorr :D

**Sofía Trinidad:** muchas gracias por tu comentario…me subió los ánimos totalmente! : 3 muchísimas gracias. Y…yo algún día espero todavía ver a un Shaoran…..me le lanzo XD y en realidad yo prefiero vampiros…pero Shaoran es un pequeño lobito que me encanta: $ como Tomoyo 3


	3. Chapter 3- objeto:mochuelo

_**WOLF TRACKS**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a las geniales creadoras CLAMP, pero la historia es mía :B

Capitulo3.- "Mochuelo"

**-Sakura´s view-**

-Sakura?-escuche mi nombre por detrás

-Naoko?- dije al ver a la chica, era ella, sin duda, llevaba los mismos anteojos y detrás de ellos unos ojos color café oscuro y su cabello corto y un libro grueso en manos.

-WUau! No te veía desde hace 9 años!, que cambio Sakurita-dijo abrazandome muy fuerte, no podía respirara, asi que le hice una señal y ella se retiró avergonzada

-L-lo siento Sakura, sabes?, Rika también está por aquí y como se han terminado las clases hoy, que tal si vamos a comer- me dijo animadamente y con una mirada súper ilusionada, no le podía dar un no por respuesta

-bien! Que esperamos?-dijo con una sonrisa

-Perfecto, tengo muchas cosas que contarte-dijo mientras me arrastraba, literalmente

**-Syaoran´s view-**

-Hola Syaoran- me dijo una mujer, levante mi cabeza y la vi, era mi compañera Rika Sasaki, era una chica muy atractiva, tenía el cabello hasta más debajo de los hombros de un color graciosamente chocolate y vino, con ojos negros grandes y poseedora de una seductora voz

-Hola Sasaki- le dije acercándome a ella para saludarla

-vas mañana a la fiesta de Yamazaki?-

-Eeee…no, tengo cosas que hacer- le dije mientras guardaba mi cuaderno en la mochila

-mmm, que lastima, me habría gustado poder charlar y bailar un poco contigo- me dijo sentándose en el pupitre de mi banca y como llevaba una falda corta, pude apreciar un poco más sus muslos, mientras doblaba la pierna seductora mente

-Si, a mí también me hubiera gustado eso-le dije imaginándome bailando seductoramente con ella. Aunque no creo que ella bailara asi, ya que era una chica ingenua y un tanto inocente, sensualmente inocente.

-Rika-chan!- escuchamos repentinamente mientras se abría la puertas del salón, era la chica que siempre venia por ella, pero vino con otra chica, y adivinen quien era…

-mira! Encontré a Sakura-chan!- BINGO! Eh ahí, a la niñata esa

-oh! Sakura-chan, que encantadora sorpresa-dijo Sasaki saltando del pupitre para darle un abrazo a la ojiverde

-Que gusto verte Sakurita, Naoko, le avisaste de la fiesta de Yamazaki?- dijo mientras soltaba a la castaña

-Etto..si pero...-

-Pero no puedo ir, tengo muchos deberes-dijo la ojiverde y, al instante, ella me quedo mirando graciosa y curiosamente

-Tu! El castaño!-dijo acercándose a mí, después saco de su maleta la chompa que le había prestado, la cual, francamente, me había olvidado

-toma, muchas gracias-me dijo entregándomela en una funda negra

-De nada-le sonreí, esa chica, a pesar de estar en la universidad, no dejaba su actitud infantil.

Después de la universidad, me fui a la "mansión Daidouji" a ver a Tomoyo, íbamos a ver el 6to apartamento, ella quería vivir sola, la verdad no sé porque, ya que tenía todas las comodidades de Japón y lo peor de todo, era que no querida uno lujoso o una suite, simplemente quería un apartamentrucho normal.

-bien, a donde vamos- le dije a ella mientras estábamos en su Hibrido

-Pues, ya lo veras, lo vi por internet y me pareció increíble-me dijo que mientras le salía brillitos de los ojos

-estás loca, a todos los que hemos ido no son dignos de ti-

-pero este, te gustara-

-como quieras-

-aparte, podríamos trabajar solos ahí-me dijo mientras me miraba y me regalaba una sonrisa seductora, creo que la idea me está gustando, y mucho.

**-Tomoyo´s view-**

Habíamos ingresado al departamento, era muy acogedor, tenía 2 habitaciones espaciosas, duchas con tina, lugar para la cocina, sala y comedor sin que estas se aglomeren.

-Y que tal te parece Syaoran-kun?-le dije al ver que él estaba observando por la ventana que había.

-Muy hogareño y acogedor, me agrada-dijo sin despegar la vista de un lugar, lo que me intrigo

-Que es lo que tanto miras?- le dije haciéndolo a un lado para poder observar mejor

-oh! Jajajaja ya sé por qué te gusta este lugar- le dije al ver que había una tienda de chocolate al frente

-c-cállate- me dijo un poco sonrojado

-muy bien! Decidido!, comprare este lugar-le dije al dueño del apartamento mientras juntaba mis dos manos

Después de una hora negociando con el vendedor, logramos comprar el apartamento a un precio asequible.

****En el carro****

-Cuando empezaras a mudarte?- pregunto el castaño con semblante de curiosidad

-pues, estuve pensando después de dos robos más, que dices? Podremos tener la magia y después venderlos en partes, o completos, como siempre-

-Sí, me parece lo más conveniente, por cierto, será hoy lo del robo no?-

-Sí, "mochuelo" tiene en su interior uno de los poderes más importantes- le dije mientras conducía más despacio hasta estacionarme en la residencia Li

-Gracias Tomoyo- me dijo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla, o eso supuestamente pensé, ya que se inclinó más hasta depositar el beso hasta la mitad de mis labios

-De nada- le dije, este chico es todo un "Don juan"

**-Syaoran´s view-**

Llegue a mi casa y me recibió Wey, el mayordomo de mi familia, el me crio desde muy pequeño, ya como soy huérfano de padre, a él lo he considerado como un padre sustituto

-Buenos tardes señorito Lee- me saludo haciendo una reverencia, yo respondí igual

-Buenas tardes Wey- dije- y mis hermanas y madre?-

-oh, debo informarle que su madre salió a una importante reunión con los socios de la empresa, y sus hermanas se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, aunque estaban tristes porque no se pudieron despedir de Ud. señorito-

-mmm, ok- perfecto, hoy si podía realizar el robo

-Por cierto Wey, hoy tengo que visitar a un amigo, llego tarde, si mi madre llega antes, dile que me fui por un trabajo de la universidad-

-si señorito, pero, no desea cenar antes de irse?-

-Sí, eso me haría muy bien- dije mientras de sobaba mi barriga, el solo me ofreció una sonrisa paternal para después irse a darle el recado a la cocinera y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto para descansar y preparar todo.

****En el museo****

_-_Bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- me dijo Tomoyo dándole los últimos toques a mi traje

-Enserio tengo que ir asi?- le dije abochornado, era, sencillamente, ridículo

**-Tomoyo´s view-**

-Hay pero si te ves espectacular- le dije mientras con una sonrisa burlona lo grababa de pies a cabeza, a decir verdad, parecía un chiquillo que iba actuar en una obra escolar

-ES ENCERIO? YA TE PASAS MUJER! Como voy a robar con un estúpido traje de ave! Doy gracias que no me has puesto ni cola ni pico!- dijo totalmente rojo cual tomate, eso me provoco bastante gracia

-JAJAJJAJA, ya, solo ve y haz lo tuyo- dije abrazandome el abdomen, me dolía por tanto reírme, el solo hizo una mueca y se dirigió al objetivo

-oh! Espera!, te falto la máscara- le dije sacando la máscara habitual

-bueno, por lo menos es lo único decente que tendré puesto hoy- dicho esto se marcho

**-Syaoran´s view-**

****En el objetivo****

Ya había entrado al museo, sigilosamente y evadiendo las cámaras con gas artificial

_-ya estás en el objetivo?-_me pregunto la morena por el otro auricular

-Sí, ya estoy frente de el- le dije, porque la verdad la seguridad de ese museo no era buena

_-Muy bien, sácalo con cuidado y pon la roca que te di-_

-ok- saque cuidadosamente el objeto, era mochuelo, mascota de Atenea y mensajero de los dioses, y estaba representado por una Lechuza bañada en plata, mientras que sus ojos eran de oro, oro puro y debajo poseía palabras en griego, la cogí despacio y deposite la roca suavemente, pero de repente escuche una voz

-Alto ahí lobo!- dijo de nuevo mi prospecto de captora

-Ahora no estoy de humos policía de cuarta, lárgate o te mato!- dije perdiendo la paciencia pero ella se quedó ahí, parada, como en estado de shock, no dijo nada durante varios segundos, para después echarse a reír

-JAJAJAJAJAJJA, esto pasa lo de la expectativa del traje de marinero! Jajaja, esto si es completamente ridículo! Una avecilla? Jajaja- bien, eso paso todos mis límites de cordura que aun poseía, aparte Tomoyo también había escuchado y se hecho a reír igual que ella, ya no pude más, cogí el maldito objeto y lo guarde en la mochila llena de esa funda llena de burbujitas, que se revientan cuando los aplasta, y luego le dije- Recuerdo que había prometido matarte- en ese momento dejo de reírse e inmediatamente opto una posición de defensa, saco también su báculo diciendo-fuego- me iba atacar, pero yo saque un pergamino pequeño diciendo –Dios del aire, ven a mí- y dicho esto me aleje para que haga su efecto, uniéndose con la espada de fuego, avivándolo más, y en resultado fue que invadió todo a la captora, estaba a punto, pero ella de repente saco….una carta? Y dijo –escudo- y de un momento a otro pudo hacer una enorme burbuja cubriéndola y protegiéndola del fuego, mientras que ella salía de la gran envoltura de fuego, tuvo que dejar la espada o si no también se quemaba ella adentro, pero el humo llegó hasta los interruptores de agua en el techo, activándolos y estos dejaron caer una pequeña llovizna, cesando el fuego

-Muy bien pajarillo, tus plumas están mojadas, tranquilo, terminare pronto- dijo mientras que notaba en su voz un tono muy severo de desafío y enojo

-Vaya, te enojaste?, tranquila, me iré y Ud. hará como si nunca me hubiera visto- ya estaba perdiendo los estribos

-no dejare que sigas robando! Te perseguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno ya lo veras!- cogió de nuevo su espada y la convirtió en una espada normal, pero ella no era la única que sabía dominar espadas, de una cadena que tenía en mi cuello, saque e invoque, convirtiéndola en una espada normal, por ahora y empezamos a pelear

**-Sakura´s view-**

Maldito, pelea jodidamente bien, hemos estado bloqueando el ataque del otro durante un buen periodo, sin ningún resultado, pero de un momento a otro el empezó hablar solo?

-mierda, entendido- fue lo último que dijo para después hacer explotar una bomba de humo, y se alejó rápidamente., a lo que la niebla se esfumo ya no estaba…..maldito cabron, se había ido, de nuevo.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **BIIIEEEEEN! Capítulo 3 concluido señoras y señores XD, mleeh, Porfa comenten! Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído ¡! 3

;les quería desear un buen fin del mundo XD, y que puedan leer mi capitulo el año próximo, les quería desear felices fiestas, tanto de navidad (aunque soy deísta: persona que CREE EN DIOS, pero no tiene religión alguna) como de año nuevo, que la pasen bien junto a sus familias y sus seres queridos, y siento la demora pero es que he estado en exámenes finales , ahora sí, repuestas a los comentarios:

**Miakka-chan:** muchas gracias por tratar de ayudarme a subir el 2do cap., ya que yo para las maquinas soy media adasdasd jajaja muchas gracias, y si…quería una parte de un beso y que mejor que sorprender a las personas sakusyao con un beso entre la ojiverde y el sexy serio Eriol-kun XD, pero tranquila, más adelante habrá más sakusyao…más adelante e_e

**Sofía Trinidad: **seee. Ese lobo es taaaan sexy, pero el hermoso lobito de esta historia es mil veces mejor y lo sabes no? XD y tranquila como le dije al comentario de arriba "quería una parte de un beso y que mejor que sorprender a las personas sakusyao con un beso entre la ojiverde y el sexy serio Eriol-kun XD"

**Kobato:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado: 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**WOLF TRACKS**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a las geniales creadoras CLAMP, pero la historia es mía :B

_**Capítulo 4.- Nuevo Inquilino**_

**-Sakura´s view-**

**** En la oficina****

-Tranquila Sakura me dijo el azabache, para tranquilizarme

-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! Ese idiota otra vez robo algo y yo no le pude hacer nada!- ya estaba desesperada, era la 5ta vez y nada, no pude recuperar ese objeto, Eriol me cogió de los hombros para detenerme de mi caminata por toda la oficina

-tranquilízate de una vez, no pierdas los estribos como los otros lo hicieron!, aparte si sigues asi pronto harás un hoyo en el suelo- al parecer él también estaba frustrado y levemente enojado por mi actitud

-l-lo siento- dije tranquilizándome un poco

-esto no es para alarmarse mucho, sí, hay que estar más alertas, pero no te alteres asi, por eso los otros renunciaron, se desesperaron y creyeron que no eran capaces de capturarlo, aparte te quiso cremar, eso no lo perdonare con nada- esto último me sonrojo, aunque después del eso, no hemos hablado de eso, seguimos como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque fue importante para mi

-gracias- el solo esbozo una sonrisa, como lo suele hacer y gracias a eso me reconforto más, luego de eso, cada quien fue para su casa, bueno apartamentos.

****Una semana después** **

Había pasado una semana desde que "el lobo" ataco, no sabíamos nada, solo el papel que ese sucio dejo que decía: "_En el cielo rara vez se ve, en la tierra esta, cada uno combate solo, con alguien y si sale victorioso al lograr su propósito, triunfante se alegrara", _maldito lobo ocurrido, porque juega con nosotros? Y lo peor es que no utilizaba magia para robar, solo lo utilizaba cuando se sentía realmente amenazado, de lo contrario, era como un ladrón normal, y por eso se burlaba más, creo.

**-Syaoran´s view-**

-vaya, sí que es hermoso- dijo Tomoyo viendo por primera vez a mochuelo, ya que no hemos tenido tiempo de vernos ya que

Futuros herederos= muchas cosas y reuniones en las agendas

-sí, y estuve analizando y ya encontré donde está en poder-

-donde!- dijo feliz

-pues en los maravillosos ojos de oro- dije señalando aquellos hermosos y grandes ojos de oro, lo escondimos en la caja fuerte de la residencia Daidouji, en la caja fuerte personal de ella, aunque es asegurada al 100% debo admitirlo, la madre de Tomoyo la consiente mucho, pero esto es para nuestro beneficio.

**-Eriol´s view-**

Una ducha de agua caliente, comida instantánea en la mesita de la sala, sentado en el sofá al frente de la mesa con mis pies en ella, viendo una película, en silencio, sin el bullicio y el ajetreo de las oficinas, las luces apagadas y en una cómoda pijama que solo consistía en un pantalón de dormir largo, a esto llamaba "mi pedazo de cielo", por asi decirlo, aunque en realidad, ya teniendo 23 años y trabajo fijo, mi madre se hubiera infartado si yo a estas alturas no conseguía pareja, ya que por lo general en mi familia se casan temprano, pero yo no soy igual que ellos, aunque, de repente de me vino una mujer a la mente y enseguida me empecé a sentirme solo, tal vez debería llamarla, marque su viejo número, espero que no lo haya cambiado, después de varios segundos, contesto

_-Buenas noches?-_ dijo, tal y como era 5 años atrás

-hola, Tomoyo- dije con cierto nerviosismo, pues hace tiempo no escucho su voz

_-Eriol, eres tú?-_

-si, como estas? A los tiempos-

_-pues bien, muy bien, y es raro que me hayas llamado, ya sabes, después de lo sucedido-_

Si, bueno…, s-solo quería saber cómo estabas- mierda, estoy idiota, definitivamente la extrañaba

_-estoy bien, es más, estando soltera es todo mejor-_ soltera? Pero como…

-soltera? Como asi estas soltera?- le pregunte incrédulo

_-pues…digamos que hubo algunas complicaciones-_no lo podía creer, tantos problemas, haciéndome sufrir, para que después me diga eso?

-Oh, entonces crees que el próximo fin de semana podamos salir a cenar?- que cabezota la mía, las palabras me salieron por salir

**-Nakuru´s view-**

-Se nota que no cambias, masoquista- le dije al condenado

-ya. Tranquila onee-chan- me dijo despreocupadamente

Suspire, no había remedio para este chico, aunque..

-y Sakura? Que hay de ella?- le pregunte, todavía me quedaba esperanza, el solo se limitó a mirar la mesa, muy pensativo

-No lo sé, el otro día la bese- dibuje una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro-pero…- ese pero no me gustó mucho

?-

-mm no, definitivamente no la veo como algo mas- puso uno sonrisa pícara en sus labios-aunque como amante- espera…como amante….AMANTE! ESO ME ENFADO DEMASIADO, O SEA, MI HERMOSA Y TIERNA SAKURIAT..AMANTE! Y LO PEOR ES QUE OSA DECIRLO DELANTE MIO!

-como! Te acepto como amiga, novia mejor, pero amante! Como se te ocurre, Sakura no es para nada asi-

-ok, no te alteres- el muy tarado me hizo una seña con la mano, tan tranquilo, como si no fuera algo del otro mundo

-Hola a todos-había dicho una voz muy familiar

-hola Sakura- dijo Eriol levantándose para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, luego de ese acto ella se sonrojo

**-sakura´s view-**

-Sakuritaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa- me saludo Nakuru, quien se aventó, literalmente, hacia mí y me abrazaba fuertemente

Nukuru Akizuki es una joven muchacha de 28 años, es muy activa e impulsiva, era esbelta, con un color de piel acaramelado, cabello castaño oscuro, bien oscuro al igual que sus ojos, es bien inteligente y aunque es hermanastra de Eriol, tiene actitud contraria a la de él, o sea, infantil, se nota la diferencia no?

-Ven Sakurita, dejemos a este idiota solo, no se merece tu presencia- acto seguido ella le saco la lengua y me saco de la habitación. Tuvimos una amena conversación durante una hora, ya que desde hace dos semanas no nos veíamos, como la quería, sentía que era como una hermana para mí, después salió Eriol con cara de adormilado, se lo veía tan lindo 3

****El viernes****

Había salido a las 6:00 am para comprar mi desayuno e ir rápidamente a la U y hoy por alguna razón me levante temprano, luego de comer, me dirigí directamente a la U.

****En la Universidad****

-Felicidades señorita Kinomoto, ha venido temprano hoy- me había dicho la profesora de desarrollo humano sarcásticamente, y yo hipócritamente le sonreí y entre después de ella al salón.

A la hora del descanso me encontré con Naoko y Rika, las cuales me esperaban fuera de la facultad desde que me topé con ellas fuimos a comer y luego cada una regreso a sus respectivas facultades pero había algo raro, ya que Rika se empezaba a comportar muy nerviosa en compañía de Naoko.

**-Tomoyo´s view-**

-Muy bien, ahora esas cosas póngalas ahí y alguien me podría decir cuando viene el decorador?- ahí estaba mi madre Sonomi Daidouji, es una mujer con una elegancia inigualable, de cabello corto color rojo, pero bien peinado, siempre vestía trajes de ejecutiva ya que tenía el poder de una de las empresas más importantes de Asia, y en otros países también

-mama, tranquila, ya vendrá-

-no! Ya tiene que estar aquí, no quiero que te hagan esperar, eres la futura heredera de mi empresa, es más, debes ´poner orden, quiero que mi chiquita sobresalga y es más, tu deberías hacerlos esperar.- me salió una gotita en la cabeza

-mama sabes? Mejor yo controlo todo esto ok?- Le dije sacándola del apartamento

-pero hija…-

-mama, no tienes un contrato que firmar?-

-Oh por Dios es cierto!, bueno hija, te dejo a tus guarda espaldas, te quiero!- dijo dándome un brazo y dándome un beso en la frente, mi mama, todavía piensa que soy pequeña

**-Sonomi´s view-**

Iba caminando hacia la entrada cuando la vi entrar por esa puerta, no puede ser, era ella? No, pero se parecía demasiado, su cara, la sonrisa que tenía, sus ojos, y su, si su torpeza también ya que a lo que iba entrando se tropezó y cayó al piso

-Hoeee- grito igual que ella, asi que no dude en ayudarla a levantarla

-gracias- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa

**-Sakura´s view-**

-eres igual a ella- susurro mirándome a los ojos completamente anonadada

-perdón?- dije sin entender

-ah! No, nada, lo siento-luego se paró, me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue seguida por un gran grupo de guarda espaldas

-vaya…que atractiva- no era demás enserio, parecía modelo, pero que hacia una mujer asi aquí?, no discrimino ni nada, solo que, aquí por lo general vive gente, normal, no decidí darle muchas vueltas al asunto y me fui a mi habitación, quería descansar.

Subí por el ascensor y al llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento me fije que a lado había ruidos

-oh vaya, un nuevo vecino- me entro la curiosidad ya que la puerta estaba semi abierta, me asome por esa pequeña abertura y vi a hombre colocando cosas por aquí y por allá…

-te puedo ayudar en algo?- en ese momento una corriente fuerte paso por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sobresaltar , mierda, me habían pillado

**-Tomoyo´s view-**

-Hoeee!- grito la extraña castaña cuando la tome infraganti espiando por mi puerta

-l-lo siento m-m-mucho, s-solo, etto…yo- eso me provoco mucha risa.

-tranquila- le dije poniéndole una mano en su hombro

-t-tu…vas a vivir aquí?- me pregunto tímidamente

-sí, y supongo que tú eres la chica de cabello castaño que vive alado mío- ella asintió- y que siempre llega tarde aquí y de manera sospechosa- ante aquel comentario ella se sonrojo rápidamente

-q-quien te dijo eso?- me dijo con la xara completamente sorprendida

-la Sra. Ananami- Ella al instante giro su cara hacia aquella habitación que le pertenecía a la vieja señora, la cual tras la mirada asesina que le regalo la castaña se asustó y cerro rápidamente la puerta, pero que fisgona esa mujer.

Luego, la linda oji-verde volteo hacia mí y me sonrió amistosamente mientras me extendía la mano

-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-

-Mucho gusto Kinomoto, soy Tomoyo Daidouji- le dije estrechándole la mano, después nos pusimos a conversar y me di cuenta que era una chica muy animada y me sorprendió que tenga la misma edad que yo, porque por como actuaba, parecía de menos y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era hora de cenar

-quieres cenar en mi casa?-

-no, lo siento tengo una cita, pero gracias por tu invitación-

-ooooh, ok, suerte en tu cita, adiós- me guiño el ojo, se paró y se fue despidiéndose con la mano

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: bieeeen 4to capitulo terminado, perdón por demorar es que estoy en todo ese ajetreo de los exámenes de grado n.n lo que uno tiene que hacer para salir de ese colegio -.-, bueno, volviendo al tema, sé que algunos quieren más sakusyao y se impactaron al ver un beso entre Eriol y Sakura, solo les pido que sean pacientes por favor, y con el tema de Rika y Naoko, pondré un poco de Yuri si no les importa n.n pero no pondré nada fuerte entre ellas, tranquilos , al menos que quieran jojojo…:B bueno FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO! Cuídense, no olviden dejar sus reviews n.n


	5. Chapter 5- objetivo: marte

_**WOLF TRACKS**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a las geniales creadoras CLAMP, pero la historia es mía :B

_**Capítulo 5.- objeto: Marte**_

**-Tomoyo´s view-**

-Hola Eriol- dije mientras le tocaba el hombro, al darse cuenta se volteo, y lo pudo apreciar mejor con su traje, como le asentaba tan bien, él siempre había sido atractivo, pero me encantaba verlo tan formal, ah…..aquellos días…

**-Eriol´s view-**

Que preciosa, no había cambiado casi en nada, aunque su cabello estaba más largo y tenía unas curvas deseables, sin comentar su aroma, su suave y dulce aroma que me embriaga

-Tomoyo…- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, estaba embobado, ella se dio cuenta y se rio, me avergoncé y carraspee la garganta para aclararme un poco

-Tú también te ves atractivo, y siempre te han quedado muy bien las cosas formales-

Me reí y la invite a sentarse, comportándome como todo un caballero

**-Syaoran´s view-**

Timbraba como loco y nadie me contestaba, asi que me canse, Tomoyo no estaba y me dispuse a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que llegue a un parque que se llama "arque del rey pingüino, al parecer era de niños, me dirigí hacia unos asientos para observar el cielo de noche lleno de estrellas que brillaban bastante, cerré los ojos y solo me concentraba a escuchar al dulce silencio

-uno, dos, tres cuatro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- escuche de repente,, juraba que era una niñita que no sabía contar

-SI! Rompí mi propio record!- otra vez ese chillido, abrí mis ojos y observe una silueta de una mujer acercándose, llevaba puesto un buzo gris ancho y una licra larga color rosa, la cual daba a notar sus buenas y firmes piernas y también poseía unos zapatos deportivos negros

-ah! Pensé que no había nadie, lo siento si grite fuerte- la pude ver mejor, no me acordaba quien era, aunque se me hacía familiar esos cabellos castaños, voz chillona, cara de niña, esos labios…..

-tu eres la amiga de Sasaki?- le pregunte levantándome

-Si! Y tu….etto…ah! eres el chico que me presto la chompa!-

-Sí, que haces tú por aquí?- le dije a lo que ella se puso al frente mío

-Pues, vivo cerca de aquí, es más, tu qué haces por aquí, nunca te había visto- me dijo cuándo le hice un ademan de que se sentara, se la veía agotada

-Vine a visitar a una amiga, pero al parecer no está-

-oh…- fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo, a lo que se quedó mirando fijamente, de pronto, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro –mira! El cielo está más bonito que de costumbre!- dijo en tono infantil, mientras ella seguía embelesada con el cielo, la pude ver detalladamente, no era fea, es mas era muy atractiva, tenia ...mmm como decirlo? Una belleza infantil, ya que su cara a primera vista daba a entender que era menos de 17, aunque no lo es…creo

-cuántos años tienes?- me atreví a preguntarle, ella me miro y me respondió:

-tengo 19 años y tú?- me dijo con curiosidad

-tengo 21- dije mirando hacia al frente, ella me siguió mirando, con una sonrisa un poco tímida, la vi de reojo

-qué?- dije, ella se sobresaltó, y viro su cara, vaya, en realidad tenía 19?

-etto….m-me preguntaba cuál era tu nombre- me había topado varias veces y nunca le pregunte su nombre, aunque creo q ya lo había escuchado, pero me olvide

-me llamo Li Syaoran y tú?-

- me llamo Kinomoto Sakura- me dijo otra vez mirándome y regalándome una linda sonrisa –oh! Bueno voy a seguir con mis ejercicios, adiós- dicho esto se paró y se fue alejando

-adiós- respondí, no llevaba sus lentes, por lo que se los veía tan….especiales

**-Sakura´s view-**

****una semana después****

-Es el dios de la guerra- dije sin pensarlo

-como lo sabes?- dijo el ojiazul, y, como pude y mi basto conocimiento sobre la mitología griega y romana, le empecé a explicar cómo todo cuadraba con todo, desde la frase, y los dioses

-o sea que buscamos a marte?-

-sip- dije orgullosa, mi argumento tenia concordancia, y él lo acepto

-mmm y donde podríamos encontrarlo?-

-no lo sé, ese es tu trabajo, investígalo- el me miro con cara de amargado y yole devolví con una sonrisa burlona

-si-

-mi pregunta es…para qué?-dije mientras daba vueltas en la silla que daba al escritorio de él, estábamos en su oficina

-muy bien, entonces procedamos rápido, que la semana se acaba y tenemos que saber dónde es-dijo el azabache mientras ordenaba uno que otro papel

-creo que con eso me retiro- cuando me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta el me llamo, voltee y ya estaba cerca mío

-toma- me entrego en las manos un almuerzo-cómelo, sé que no has comido muy bien por tus exámenes últimamente-

-gracias, que lindo detalle de tu parte- sentí mis mejillas arder

-de nada, pero me gustaría que me lo agradecieras de otra forma- me dijo acorralándome entre él y la puerta, lentamente se fue acercando

**-Eriol´s view-**

Ya faltaba poco, quería besarla, revivir esa sensación y situación de la otra vez, ya sentía su respiración y su embriagador olor a cerezo cerca. Tantas ansias,…

**RING!**, mierda, maldito celular

-c-creo que debe contestar- dijo la castaña apartándome levemente, me enoje, me apestaba que me interrumpan en algo y en especial si se trata de una mujer, conteste el celular y con voz amargada dije

-que quieres-

_-WUau, que actitud tenemos hoy eh?-_ mierda, era Tomoyo

-l-lo siento, dime que sucede?- le dije un poco avergonzado, voltee la mirada y ya no estaba ella, ya se había ido…carajo, no me quedo más que seguir hablando con ella

**-Naoko´s view-**

-bueno Rika, ya que a Sakura le tocaba elegir hoy y no está, es tu turno, dime, que quieres comer?- le pregunte para que respondiera rápido, me moría de hambre

-mmm, que tal este?-

-si! Perfecto, vamos, me ruge el estómago- la cogí de la mano para poder ir inmediatamente, después de un rato de pedir y pagar la comida, ya estábamos acabándonosla, yo pedí un buen plato de ramen y Rika el especial del día, estábamos comiendo tan tranquilas hasta que aparecieron dos tipos con sillas y se sentaron en nuestra mesa, los dos alado de Rika, la cual se tensó y se puso nerviosa al instante

-Hola preciosa- dijo uno de ellos

-estas soltera?—le dijo el otro acercándosele al oído, ella estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y yo ya me estaba molestando, ellos la perseguían desde hace rato, pero ella no le prestaba atención, nunca lo hizo, nunca lo hará

-s- si tengo p-pareja-

-si tienes pareja, porque nunca estas con él?- le dijo uno de ellos mientras le rozaba con la mano la pierna

-ESTA EN ESTE MOMENTO CON LA PAREJA, ALEJENSE DE ELLA- me levante furiosa mientras golpeaba con las manos la mesa

-te gustan las chicas?- nos sorprendimos los 4, sí, creo que hable demás, pero uno de ellos soltó una sonrisa burlona

-oh, vaya, pero no te preocupes, nosotros te haremos mujer de nuevo- en ese momento la ira me domino y le propine un golpe en toda la cara al último sujeto, acto seguido, la cogi del brazo y la saque de ahí, de en medio de esos dos idiotas y me la lleve lejos del restaurante, cuando nos detuvimos nos quedamos mirando, y le pregunte

-estas bien?- ella solo se limitó a verme y forzó una sonrisa, que al poco tiempo se convirtió en tristeza y miedo, de repente me abrazo y se soltó en llanto, eso era de esperarse, ya que a los 12 años ella mantuvo una relación encubierta por nuestro antiguo profesor de matemáticas, el maestro Terada, él se aprovechó que ella estuviera enamorada de el para acostarse con ella cuantas veces se le diera en gana, pero cuando se aburrió, la dejo, para luego volver y aprovecharse de ella de nuevo.

La abrase con más fuerza, me recriminaba a mí misma, era la única que sabía sobre eso, y no delate porque ella me lo pidió, siempre tan buena y dulce con la gente, y después sale más perjudicada ella que nadie, ella también me abrazo con más fuerza, como si se aferrara a mí para que nadie le hiciera daño

-s-soy una estúpida y débil- me dijo entre sollozos, le bese la cabeza y con voz llena de dulzura le dije-no, solo eres inocente debes hacerte menos ingenua y más fuerte de carácter, y mientras lo haces, yo te protegeré- ella me miro sorprendida, luego me dedico una hermosa sonrisa

-gracias Naoko-chan, eres mi mejor amiga-

-y tú la mía- le devolví la sonrisa

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_ capítulo 5…TERMINADO! Primero les quiero pedir disculpas, me retrase bastante, y me excusare con lo siguiente: exámenes, exámenes de grado, supletorio de grado e_e, graduación, fiestas de graduación, discotecas con amigas e_e, y la mejor de todas….MIS PADRES, que últimamente no me dejan más de media hora aquí en la compu -.-", pero el capítulo 6 estará más pronto, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic, se los agradezco mucho, y les quiero compartir dos grandiosas noticias:

1.- YA ME GRADUE! AMENME :B

2.- el fanfic llego a 410 visitas T.T muchisisismas gracias.

**Sofía Hidalgo:** mi amiga, hermana hermosa, muchas gracias por leerlo y darle el visto bueno

**Kimberly Guadamud:** también gracias por leerlo, te adoro prima de mi vida :3


	6. Chapter 6- primera casi victoria

_**WOLF TRACKS**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a las geniales creadoras CLAMP, pero la historia es mía :B

_Antes de leer mi historia, les recuerdo que no olviden dejar reviews, asi podre saber si les gusta o no, y si tienen algo que decir sobre lo que me falta o si está bien, muchas gracias, ahora a leer!_

_**Capítulo 6.- primera "casi" victoria**_

**-Syaoran´s view-**

Tenía a mochuelo y a minerva en mi poder, solo me faltaban 6 objetos más –hurra- grito desganado mi subconsciente, ya que tenía que toparme con esa molestia de policía a la que nunca le pude ver bien por dos razones: 1.- Porque por lo general peleamos en lugares o zonas oscuras

2.-la zorra es astuta, porque también usa mascara

-Li-

Tengo que ver alguna forma en la que ella no se entrometa

-Li Syaoran..-

Y de paso como no me he contactado con estos últimos días con Tomoyo, no sé cómo hare mi movimiento

-SYAORAN!- me detuvo de mis pensamientos una reconocida voz

-que quieres Yamazaki?-

Él era Takeshi Yamazaki, él estudia teatro en la universidad, lo conozco gracia (o por desgracia) por Sasaki

-Hace 10 minutos que se ha acabado la clase y tú sigues aquí como si nada, idiota-

-si vienes a joderme la vida, puedes largarte de aquí- le dije, no estaba de humor y menos para el

-uu tranquilo precioso- y otra vez, haciéndose el "volteado", solo le gruñí y me fui de ahí, estaba muy ocupado en mis cosas

Esa agente invadía mis pensamientos, estaba metiéndose donde no debía, y si no hago algo pronto "el" se dará cuenta y ahí estaría jodido todo

**-Author´s view-**

El estaba sentado en un sillón cual silla de rey, grande, lujosa y muy elegante y por supuesto, valioso

-Mi señor, aun no se ha encontrado ni a Minerva ni a Mochuelo- dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos negros largo y liso, sujetado en dos coletas y con unos hermosos pero frio e impenetrables ojos rubí

-Entiendo-dijo el con una sonrisa- y has por lo menos encontrado un elemento o algo?- dijo aquel señor de tez un poco albina, de cabello negro azulado largo sujetado con una coleta, que llevaba puesta un túnica y unos hermosos ojos negros y con gafas, la chica sonrió de forma maliciosa, se arrodillo y saco de un bolso algo envuelto con un manto aterciopelado y negro, el elegante señor lo tomo, lo desvolvió en la parte superior, miro a la chica satisfecho y sonrió de lado

-Sí señor, ahí está-

-gracias, puedes retirarte- y con esta la chica se levantó y salió de la enorme habitación por unas enormes puertas, cuando ella se fue el de nuevo vio la pequeña estatua, admirándola prácticamente, luego de 5 minutos se puso de pie y hablando en un dialecto extraño hizo aparecer del suelo un pequeño cofre donde puso la estatuilla y repitiendo la misma oración, este desapareció

**-Sakura´s view-**

****En la oficina****

-Estas lista?- me pregunto el ojiazul mientras entraba

-si- dije poniéndome la mascara

-perfecto, vámonos- me dijo Eriol pero lo detuve

-Eriol-kun-

-dime- mierda, me sonrió de una hermosa forma que solo él puede dar

-Q-quería conversar c-contigo sobre..- rayos! Estaba nerviosa, como decirle que es lo que siente por mí?

-Sobre qué?- se acercó con un gesto de curiosidad

-so-sobre lo que paso el otro d…-

-oh! Ya tenemos que irnos, no tenemos tiempo para hablar por ahora, dejamos esta conversación para después si?- acaricio mi mejilla, me convenció

-bien- le regale una sonrisa

****En el objetivo****

Había ingresado sigilosamente como siempre, pero me detuve al escuchar su voz

-No puedo robar esta cosa, esta jodidamente grande y cubierta por sensores de movimiento que en mi vida había visto, si apenas soplo, estoy jodido- me di cuenta que tenía auriculares, asi que, silenciosamente, me dirigí un poco más hacia donde estaba, para atacarlo por sorpresa

-Mira si puedes burlar la seguridad- tiene un cómplice? Recién caigo en cuenta –sí, tienes que adéntrate a eso y…- se detuvo un momento- espera- luego se sacó la capucha de cabeza, dejando ver..sus orejas de animal? Que rayos era este tipo? Es enserio?, estuve tan absorta en mis pensamientos cuando caí en la realidad sentí unas manos que me tapaban la boca y me aprisionaban

-Te tengo policía- mierda, tanto me demore en pensar?, pero actué rápidamente haciéndome para atrás golpeándolo contra la pared, el me zafó un poco la mano que me aprisionaba a el asi que me libere y tome su otra mano y con un movimiento perfecto y rápido lo tire al piso

-Asi que de aquí viene tu nombre no? Eres un licántropo- el me miro y sonrió

-claro y uno muy sigiloso- en eso soltó una bomba de gas

-libérate- dije en un susurro antes de que se nublara todo, en eso invoque a la espada de fuego para poder alumbrar, estaba lista para el ataque pero no había nadie cerca mío, y de nuevo caí en cuenta

-mierda, el no viene por mí, sino por el objeto!- fui corriendo hacia el objeto y gracias que aquella capa de manto blanco desaparecía pude llegar, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver que esa enorme estatua ya no estaba, me sorprendí mucho, como ese desgraciado podía con tal peso? Y a lo que me voltee por causa de un extraño ruido había algo que me llamo aún mas la atención

-Detente!- dije cuando vi a "El lobo" subiendo por 1 gran orificio del techo con la estatua, ¿Cómo subía? Pues había una maquina toda rara que era compuesta por dos cadenas que sostenían una tabla gruesa y grande, mientras el, todo triunfante

-ah no, no te iras maldito, agua!- y de un momento a otro ya estaba a la altura de las cadenas (con ayuda de un poco del poder agua) y cuando estas estuvieron en contacto con una de ellas, se oxido rápidamente

-suelta eso! Dios del trueno ve!- dijo el lobo

-escudo!- dije a lo que justo el rayo iba hacia mí, apareció la burbuja la cual me protegió

-ESPADA!- convertí la espada en metal y la corte, haciendo que ese aparato se desnivelara y cayera la estatua, cuando vi eso pensé que tal vez no fue una buena idea eso, mierda…

-dios del viento ve!- dije el lobo para poder proteger la enorme estatua, y lo logro

-PERRA IDIOTA!- dijo abalanzándose sobre mí , caímos al piso los dos por protegerse del otro pero como él es más rápido me cogió del cuello, ahorcándome

-Su-suelta...me- le dije tratando de darle con mi espada pero fue en vano ya que él me la quito y la lanzo al piso

-Es hora de cumplir mi promesa, princesita- dicho esto me ahorco con más fuerza

-Argh!- solté un grito a lo que sentía que me clavaba sus garras en mi cuello y de repente sentía un líquido cálido salir de mi

-pondré tu cabeza como trofeo- el muy desgraciado..

-detente!- escuche a lo lejos cuando después se puso todo oscuro

**-Eriol´s view-**

Sakura se estaba demorando demasiado por lo que me preocupe y fui a verla, algo no estaba bien, cuando llegue pude ver dos sombras asi que trate de agudizar mi vista me fije bien que era Sakura sujetada por lo alto por la mano de ese ladrón

-largo o te matare- había gruñido aquel mirándome

-no, yo te matare a ti, ahora- dije invocando un bastón dorado que en la parte de arriba tenía un circulo y en el centro un sol y una luna

-niebla- dije sin ningún remordimiento, este poder consistía en que si entra en contacto con algo o alguien se desvanecería inmediatamente

-mierda- dijo ese lobo tirando a Sakura por otra parte y el esquivando, al parecer sabia sobre aquellos poderes

-asi que los conoces-

-eso no es de novatos, y como habrás notado tampoco lo soy- me dijo parándose-pero creo que no podre jugar contigo, es más, deberías ver a tu "amiguita" a ver si sigue con vida- esas palabras me preocuparon más, voltee hacia donde esta y la vi, tirada en el suelo sin moverse, de nuevo dirigí mi vista hacia donde el y me di cuenta que estaba parado en una esquina de la gruesa y grande tabla que estaba sostenida desnivelada mente con una cadena

-bosque- brotaron del piso unas ramas que en sus extremos tenían plantas con espinas envenenadas mágicamente, una de ellas le clavo en la pierna una espina

-Argh!- exclamo de dolor

-para que me recuerdes- le dije y a lo que desapareció fui directamente donde Sakura, al verla el moño que se había hecho se había soltado, desparramando sus cabellos por su cara y sus lados aparte de la gran cantidad de sangre que había salido de ella, tenía que ser tratada urgentemente.

**-Syaoran´s view-**

-Oh dios Syaoran! Que te ha sucedido- me dijo la hermosa azabache abrazandome para sostenerme no podía estar parado correctamente, estaba débil

-E-ese tipo, esa desgraciada- dije sintiendo mucho frio

-qué? De que estas hablando syao? La policía tiene alguien más?- me dijo Tomoyo llevándome al carro muy bien escondido para que nadie lo notara, yo solo asenté en modo de afirmación

-T-Tomoyo ya no p..- no pude hablar más, no podía moverme y sentía que todo el mundo se me venía encima

****En el hospital****

Me sentía cómodo, estaba en un lugar que aparentemente olía a mentol (?) un momento, donde estaba?, abrí pesadamente mis ojos ya que una luz me daba directamente a ellos, ah! Qué bien había dormido, cuando ya estaban abierto y me encontré en una habitación blanca, todo era blanco, techo, piso, luz, sillas, la mesita de lado, la piel de Tomoyo..

-Tomoyo?- dije al ver a la amatista cerca de mi cama escuchando música con los ojos cerrados asi que le toque el hombro levemente

-Syaoran?- dijo al abrir los ojos, me miraba sorprendida- Ya despertaste! Qué alegría!- dicho esto se sacó los audífonos y me abrazo

-que paso?- le dije desconcertado un poco

-cuando llegamos al auto te desmayaste, asi que te saque la masca y al principio hice un hechizo para ver si habían usa magia en ti, estaba confundida porque había rastros de magia pero era muy poco y cuando te revise tus extremidades vi en tu pierna una espina y ese era..-

-venenosa por el poder del bosque- dije

-sí, asi que te traje acá para que te extraigan el veneno- dijo la pelinegra sentándose alado mío

-vaya-dije sobándome la nuca-y como lo hicieron?-

-oh! Pues con eso- dijo ella apuntando hacia una enorme inyección, me levante y camine un poco con dificultad hacia donde estaba esta, la piel se me erizo completamente y una pequeña electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando vi el porte de la aguja, que era más grande que la inyección y..carajo! era la mitad o ¾ de mi brazo!

-E-eso estuvo e-en mi p-pierna?- dije tartamudeando un poco

-o si, es una lástima que no estabas consiente, hubiera sido un espectáculo ver tu cara como la de ahora, o peor- rio maliciosamente mientras iba hacia mi

**-Tomoyo´s view-**

De verdad no podía aguantar la risa, actuaba como un niño después de ver una película de terror, ante mi respuesta hizo un puchero súper tierno, lo que me provoco besarlo, después de todo es tan apuesto..

-pero de verdad me asustaste mucho, pensé que no ibas a sobrevivir con todo lo que tardamos en llegar- le dije posando mis manos en sus cálidas mejillas, dios, que atractivo era, como pude soportar todo este tiempo? Me acerque a el mas, quería probar esos labios, sentir la dicha de tenerlos, probarlos ahora mismo, el también se me acerco, posando sus manos en mi cintura, apegándome un poco más a él, estábamos a centímetros, podía sentir su respiración y su delicioso aroma..

-Señorita Daidouji, necesito que me firme unos pape…les-dijo el doctor interrumpiéndose al mismo tiempo que nosotros al ver en qué situación nos encontrábamos, Syaoran se hizo para atrás y viro la cara, carraspeo su garganta y luego añadió-creo que deberías..-

-s-si- le interrumpí yendo hacia el doctor para que me de esos documentos

**-Eriol´s view-**

-E-Eriol-kun?- había dicho Sakura despertándose de su profundo trance

-SAKURA!- fue lo único que dije antes de abrazarla y darle un casto beso en los labios

-E-etto que hago aquí?-dijo sonrojada mientras veía a otro lugar

-Bueno, ese maldito a lo que te ahorcaba te hundió sus garras o unas, o lo que sea y te hizo salir sangre del cuello- ella dirigió una de sus manos a las vendas y se entristeció un poco

-y tú, fuiste a rescatarme?- asenté, ella sonrió tristemente lo que me preocupo un poco-veo que no soy lo suficientemente buena-

-que estás diciendo? Tú hiciste la mayor parte, gracias a ti se dañó aquel aparatejo por donde se iban a llevar el objeto y yo aproveche esa situación y solo contraataque un poco- le dije para motivarla a subir el animo

-E-estas diciendo que..-sus ojos estaban abiertos

-sip, nuestra primera "casi" victoria, solo nos faltó capturarlo, porque el objeto, está en nuestras manos, resguardado para analizarlo- de su sonrisa casi nula apareció una hermosa llena de alegría

-Lo hice!, bueno, digo lo hicimos!-

No pude evitar sonreír-sí, ahora ven, tenemos que festejarlo- dicho esto ella cogió su ropa y se fue a cambiar.

**Continuara…**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **al fin! Capítulo 6 terminado :3! No saben lo feliz que me siento T.T, muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia y no me han dejado, les agradezco mucho, por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios gracias :D , con todo esto, me despido y espero pronto subir el otro capitulo, hasta la próxima! :D/


End file.
